


I Think of How to Change Myself

by the_genderman



Series: My 2020 MCU Kink Bingo Fics [8]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fade to Black, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Sex Club, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Trust, a-frame bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Nebula would like to help Mantis trust her in their budding relationship, despite her unsavory past and sadistic reputation. How better thanchoosingto put herself in the unfamiliar position of deliberate submission and restraint?
Relationships: Mantis/Nebula (Marvel)
Series: My 2020 MCU Kink Bingo Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608199
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	I Think of How to Change Myself

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 MCU Kink Bingo square G-2: Bondage Equipment: A-Frame

They might be a bunch of a-holes, but Nebula’s learned that when a bunch of a-holes saves the galaxy enough times, sometimes people start offering them some pretty nice perks. And when one has become unofficially attached to said bunch of a-holes, one gets to make use of their perks, too. So, when a fairly exclusive sex club offered them a free visit because they’d heard the A’askavariian story, Nebula thought to herself, _why not_? It seemed as good a way as any to impress Mantis. They’d gotten pretty close over the past few months, and maybe, just maybe, this could be a turning point. Impress her, prove to her that she can trust her, _really_ trust her, despite her past. That, yes, she did those things, but she’s changed now. 

A little. 

Enough.

\-----

“You are unhappy,” Mantis says, pausing as she buckles the first cuff around Nebula’s wrist. “I feel it. You do not wish to be doing this?”

“No, it’s not that,” Nebula hurries to explain. She’s learned that Mantis can read emotions and feelings, but not intentions or concrete thoughts. “I want to do this, I _need_ to do this. I want to touch you, but I also want to show you that I won’t touch you if you’re not ready. I won’t touch you if you don’t want it, even if I do. I don’t _like_ being restrained, but if it’s for _us_ , for trust, I will do it.”

“I trust you,” Mantis says with a nod and a smile, placing her hand gently on Nebula’s cheek. She lingers for a moment, then reaches up to buckle the second wrist cuff.

Nebula watches as Mantis kneels down to fasten the cuffs around her ankles, too. The room they’ve rented contains a variety of bondage equipment. A bed, chairs, various crosses, and the A-frame that she is currently being cuffed to, hands above her head. The bed sits on a rotating dais and has been positioned so that it faces the A-frame. On a little table next to the bed sits a selection of lingerie and brand new sealed-in-package toys, ready to use. Nebula isn’t sure which one(s) Mantis will want to use, which, if she’s going to be honest with herself, is causing her some minor distress. She wants to be the one doing this for Mantis, wants to be the one to pleasure her, but today, _this_ is where she needs to be.

Mantis secures the last cuff and stands up. “Good?” she asks.

Nebula tests the cuffs. She knows if she tried, she could break them, but they will suffice. They will hold her. “They are secure,” she reports.

“You are comfortable?” Mantis asks, clasping her hands briefly before dropping them back to her sides.

“Not exactly,” Nebula answers. “But that is the point of this apparatus. I am not in distress, though. Are _you >_ comfortable? Are you ready to continue?”

Mantis nods and turns her back to Nebula, poring over her options on the table.

“If I wanted to choose in secret, change in secret, and surprise you with my choices, would you like that?” Mantis asks, turning back to Nebula. “I want to see if I can figure out what you would appreciate most.”

“I would like that very much,” Nebula says with a quick nod. “Don’t worry, though. If you like it, I know I will like it.”

Mantis smiles and scoops up the lingerie selection and walks over to the little changing room. Her antennae glow in eager anticipation and she disappears through the doorway. 

Nebula swallows and waits. She hasn’t been able to become physically aroused in a long time, many cybernetic alterations ago. She cannot experience sex in the same way as Mantis does, but it pleases her to please Mantis. She wants to make her feel good. She wants to give her whatever she wants. She wants to touch her all over, show her all the ways a body of flesh and blood can feel pleasure, but it isn’t time yet for that. She will show Mantis—and herself—that she can be patient, and she will let Mantis show her what she likes.

Tugging impatiently at her wrist cuffs, Nebula reminds herself that this evening is for _Mantis_ to choose the speed at which they will move forward. Trust is earned, and she is determined to be worthy of earning that trust. The door opens again and her head jerks up, her eyes immediately focused on the space where Mantis will reappear.

Mantis moves back into the room with slow, confident steps. She’s chosen a babydoll style negligee, gossamer-light and sheer, and filigreed with fine, gold threads in a delicate abstract pattern. It’s high-waisted and short-skirted. She stops in front of Nebula, one hand behind her back, the other raised delicately in front of her as if to curtsey, and gives a little twirl, grinning as she does. 

“Oh, yes, that suits you very well. I like it,” Nebula says with a nod. A hint of innocence despite the revealing nature of the garment. 

Nebula’s eyes trace the curves of Mantis’s breasts, pass hungrily over the small, dark nipples, skim down her sides, over the swell of her hips, across the gentle pudge of her stomach, and come to rest at the apex of her thighs, just at the hem of her skirt. She wriggles against her bonds—but not too hard. She made a promise and she’s going to keep it. And even restrained as she is, it is _very_ enjoyable to see Mantis like this. She thinks she likes it even more than seeing her strictly nude; the pretense of being clothed but without actually hiding anything. 

Mantis cocks a hip, places her fingers teasingly on her chest, and gives a quick smirk. Nebula notices the toy in her _other_ hand as she brings it out from where it was hidden behind her back. Oh, it’s going to be a _good_ evening. Nebula grins back at her.


End file.
